All Soul Wants To Do is Party
by MidnightRide12
Summary: It was Souls 21st birthday and All Soul wanted to do was Party but someone changed that. Rated T. Soul X Maka


Summary: All Soul wanted to do was Party but someone changed that. Rated T. Soul X Maka

I don't own Soul Eater. 

All Soul Wants to do, is Party.

Party, Party, and _Party_. He even feels the need to repeat it more than enough times.

It is his 21st birthday anyway. He should go out and party like all the guys normally do but his girlfriend is currently in the way and won't let him through the door.

"Maka, I'm officially allowed to go out and drink. Now let me through the door." Soul said. Still, Maka stayed and didn't let him touch the door knob.

"To me your not. You've been going out and drinking every Friday night since you were 15. I don't like it." Maka told him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her stomach while his head was in the crook of her neck.

"Who said I was going to drink?" Soul told her. She humped. He tried to sound sad and make Maka feel guilty but it obviously wasn't working.

"Then what are you going to do Soul?" She asked him. He moved his head from her neck and put his forehead to hers.

"I'm going to go to a male stripper joint and make out with a guy who's wearing a girl's school uniform and had pink lipstick on and has two ponytails and looks like you but male." He told her with the most serious expression on his face.

It's been a few minutes since he told her and they are laughing so hard Maka pulls him down to the ground with one hand holding her stomach while she is holding Souls hand.

Soul loved the sound of Maka's laugh. It made him feel like he could do anything in the world right now.

"But seriously Maka," Soul said. "I really want to party tonight."

She sighed and stared deeply into my eyes. "Okay, but I'm coming along too." He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled at him and pushed him away. "I'm going to get dressed so don't leave without me or else your records will be ruined by my famous Maka Chops." He shivered. His precious records! He needs to protect them! He ran to his room and hid his records from Maka.

Maka smiled as she closed her door. She wouldn't even touch his records unless she wanted to die. She loves Soul and his old boring records so she doesn't want to break his heart.

She quickly got dressed and Soul was sitting on the couch when she came out. He smiled at her and held out his elbow toward her. "Are you ready, My Princess Maka?"

She put her arm around Souls elbow and smiled. "Yes I am Prince Soul."

He opened the door and let her walk through first before going outside him and locking the apartment door. She grabbed his hand again and held it before they got on his bike. When they did get on the motorcycle, she hopped up first and then he got on. She slowly put her arms around Souls waist.

"Wow Muscles." He smiled. Soul was proud of his body other then the ugly scar across his chest when he got in a bad motorcycle accident five years ago. They stopped at a red light.

"Soul?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." It was the first time Maka had said that. Soul tried to get her to say it before, but he gave up after the millionth time. Soul suddenly didn't want to party. Soul suddenly just wanted to hang out with his girlfriend.

"I love you too Maka." Instead of turning left like he planned, he went straight.

"Where are you going Soul?"

"Eh, I don't feel like going to party anymore. We can do that tomorrow. Right now, all I want to do is hang out with the one I love most." He told her. She held him tighter. She could tell that he really didn't feel like going to party because his heart is racing like he just left one. It probably was because she said that she loved him for the first time.

He parked at a small restaurant and got off. Then he helped Maka off and smiled at her.

"I'm starving. Let's get something to eat before we go somewhere I want to go." He told her. She dug her face in his shoulder while he walked her to their table.

Soul ordered a large Salmon while Maka ordered a small salad. They talked small stuff and when it was time to pay, they both fought about who would pay. Maka said that she would because it's his birthday and Soul said he would because he's the guy. The waiter suggested they pay together. Soul and Maka shrugged and handed the guy money.

"I should've totally paid the bill. Now I feel like the worst girlfriend ever." He stopped walking and stared at her.

"You are not the worst girlfriend ever. Don't ever say that." He told her. And then he kissed her on the lips. They stayed like that until some jerk honked the horn. Soul flicked them off. Maka laughed.

"Still, I have to buy something for you."

"How about you buy both of us Ice-cream?" Soul asked. Maka nodded her head.

"Okay. Take me away!" She hopped on the motorcycle and pointed in the direction of the ice-cream shop. He laughed and hopped on the bike.

Guess where soul took her? Their favorite place in the whole wide world. It's a book store that sells Books, Jazz Records, and ice cream! Maka bought soul a few Records, Soul bought Maka a book and Maka bought their ice-cream. They laughed at each other for no reason and just stared at each other. Then soul scooted closer to Maka and just held her in his arms.

"This was the best birthday ever, Maka."

"Yes it was Soul. I love you."

"I love you too Maka." and then they rode back home and cuddled on the couch whole watching movies together. Not romantic movies of course, which would be a little cliché.

R & R


End file.
